The Misadventures of Mrs. Tuxedo Kamen
by star bunny
Summary: The sequel to Rushing In
1. Default Chapter

Here it is, folks: the sequel to "Rushing In"! I've only gotten to work on the first part so   
far... it might be slow going. ^_^ But I hope you enjoy it as much (or more) as you did   
"Rushing In".  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me. But Naoko and I are arranging a deal.   
She gets my college course work and I get her creations. ^_~  
  
Rushing In II:  
The Misadventures of Mrs. Tuxedo Kamen  
By: Star Bunny  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~~~  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
Tsukino Ikuko ran up the stairs to her daughter's room. "Usagi, can you help me put   
dinner on?" she asked as she slowly opened the door.  
  
"Sorry Mom," Usagi replied, not even looking at her. She just kept staring at herself in   
the mirror and carefully applied her eyeliner "I'm busy tonight."  
  
Ikuko narrowed her eyes, a calculating gleam hidden behind her calm facade. "So   
Usagi," she started, barely able to contain her excitement. "Who are you dressing up   
for? Who's causing you to make this extra effort?" And Usagi did look good. She was   
dressed in a light summer dress, her hair still up in her odangos, but tonight with a few   
very strategically placed flowers. Usagi never wore makeup -- she didn't have to -- but   
tonight she had gone to the extra effort of putting on what little makeup she owned. The   
mother in Ikuko knew that something was up, and the girl inside of her couldn't wait to see   
what that was. "Is there anyone special you'd like to tell me about? A boyfriend, perhaps?"  
  
"A boyfriend?" Usagi halted, eyeliner in hand, and slowly turned around. "Mom, I can   
assure you that I do not -- and will not in the foreseeable future -- have a boyfriend."  
  
"Oh." Ikuko was a bit deflated at that, but was glad to know that her daughter was not on   
her way to a broken heart. "Well then what are you so dressed up for?"  
  
"I'm going out to dinner with some friends. It's supposed to be a really nice place, so I   
thought I'd try to look the part for once."  
  
"Well have fun, dear," she smiled. "And don't be too late."  
  
"Oh, I won't be home tonight," Usagi called over her shoulder to her mom. "We're   
having a sleepover."  
  
Ikuko sighed as she headed back to the kitchen to finish dinner. "Let me know a little   
sooner next time, okay, Usagi?"  
  
"Sure thing mom!" Usagi paused a moment to make sure her mom was out of sight,   
then giggled slightly to herself. A boyfriend indeed!   
  
Whatever would she need with a boyfriend, when she could spend the night celebrating   
her one month anniversary with her husband?!  
  
Although she did feel a little bad -- okay, a *lot* bad -- about keeping it a secret from her   
family. But she just wasn't sure how they would react to finding out that their daughter   
was married to the Caped Crusader himself, Tuxedo Kamen... Not to mention the fact   
that she herself was a superhero. No, that was definitely not on the top of her list of   
things to tell her family.  
  
She once more turned all of her attention to her eyeliner.  
  
Grrr...  
  
How did some girls manage to do this every day? She kept getting this thick, wobbly   
line that made her look more like a clown than the "I'm a gorgeous model" look she was   
going for. And once she was finished with this, she would move on to the only genre of   
makeup she hated more: the dreaded lip-liner. She sighed dramatically. Mamoru was   
supposed to be meeting her in fifteen minutes at the fountain in front of the museum,   
and she really didn't want to be late for their first anniversary dinner. Of course, she   
didn't want to show up looking like a clown, either--  
  
"Gaah!" she cried in frustration. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she had   
forgotten all about the makeup. And to show for it, there was a big, black line running   
from her eyelids to her temple. "Forget it," she ground out. "Makeup isn't worth the   
trouble." Mamoru would just have to deal with it. She hurried into the bathroom, where   
she proceeded to scrub her face until it shone.  
  
"There," she murmured, a satisfied smile on her face. "Much better."   
  
She ran a brush through her hair one last time and ran out the door. "Bye, Mom! See   
you tomorrow!"  
  
~~~  
  
Usagi was a bit breathless as she walked up the steps to the museum.   
  
She sincerely hoped that her hair hadn't gotten mussed up on the trip over, but it was too   
late to worry about that now. She could see Mamoru waiting on her, and she smiled at   
the cute picture he made. He had yet to notice her, and she took advantage of the time   
she got to just watch him.  
  
She would be the first to admit that their marriage had gotten off to a rough start. In fact,   
for the first two weeks she didn't even like him! But things had changed since then, and   
both of them had been very willing to at least try to make things work. She couldn't   
describe what they had now as being real love, per se, but they were making slow   
strides in that direction.  
  
She thought about it for a moment, before coming up with a word to describe what she   
felt for him: fondness. She was very fond of him -- and she appreciated him as one of   
her good friends and a very devoted husband. He was wonderful to her, and she had to   
admit that he was slowly but surely winning her over to him.  
  
Just then, he turned his head and caught her eye. He smiled brightly, waving at her to   
join him. She rushed up the stairs, hoping to God that she wouldn't fall over herself, and   
joined him on the edge of the fountain.  
  
"Well, hello there!" he said, playfully tweaking one of her pigtails. "I was beginning to   
think that you weren't going to show up!"  
  
"Yeah, well, I had makeup difficulties. It's hard being a girl."  
  
Mamoru chuckled, shaking his head. "I don't know why you even bother. You look great   
without it."  
  
Usagi beamed. "So where are we going to eat?" she asked suddenly.  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to remember that!" he laughed. "Come on. Our   
reservations are in just a little bit."  
  
The restaurant was a small, elegant place inside of the museum.   
  
Usagi was a bit overwhelmed at the prices on the meals, but Mamoru assured her that   
he could afford whatever she wanted.  
  
"After all," he smiled, "This is a very special occasion."  
  
So they shared a comfortable dinner over candlelight and soft music, all the while talking   
about the little things that were going on in their lives. Just as Usagi was scooping up   
the last of her peanut butter pie, Mamoru gently took her hands and helped her out of her   
seat.  
  
"Come on. There's something I want to show you."  
  
He led her to a wing in the museum that she had never been to before. Well, she   
actually hadn't seen much of the museum at all before, but that was a moot point.  
  
Usagi was very curious, because she knew very well that Mamoru wouldn't have taken   
her to the museum without a specific purpose. He knew her too well to think that she   
would actually *enjoy* walking around a museum for a couple of hours.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked softly as he paused in front of a set of doors.  
  
"Well," he started, "I realized the other day that I never got you a wedding present. So   
this is it: your wedding present."  
  
Usagi blinked. "You bought me the museum?" Mamoru just smiled.  
  
"Close your eyes. It's a surprise." Usagi dutifully obeyed and allowed herself to be led   
into what she assumed was the room they had been standing in front of.  
  
"Can I open them yet?" she asked after a few moments.  
  
"Not yet," came Mamoru's amused response. He led her further into wherever they   
were and sat her down in a plush chair. "Okay. You can open them," he whispered in   
her ear, his breath tickling her stray hairs.  
  
"Mamoru, I sure hope you didn't do something stupid and get me the   
  
Mona Lisa, or -- Oh!" She stopped short when she opened her eyes and took in all that   
was around her. They were in some sort of observatory or planetarium. The room was   
very dark, almost black, with a few lights coming from the ground. But the biggest   
source of light was the stars and the moon shining through the ceiling above.  
  
"It's beautiful," she breathed.  
  
"It is, isn't it," he agreed. "But that's not why I brought you here." Usagi turned to face   
him, a curious look on her face. "I want to show you something else."  
  
He turned to the seat next to him, but hesitated before pulling out a picture of a star.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"I -- I bought you a star. I know this isn't exactly a typical gift that one gives to his wife...   
but the way that I feed you, chocolates are out of the picture, and roses seem a bit   
cheap for Tuxedo Kamen to give. Of course I can't give you jewelry, because you'd   
never be able to wear it... so I was running a little low on options, and--"  
  
She silenced him with a sudden and decisive kiss on his lips. "That has to be the most   
romantic thing that I've ever heard of," she smiled as she pulled away. "Thank you."  
  
Usagi wasn't quite sure because of the lighting, but she thought that she saw him blush   
at the compliment.  
  
"So what's its name?" she asked curiously. It really was a beautiful star... and it was   
hers!  
  
"Well," Mamoru's teasing voice was back, "I thought about calling it   
  
Usa Major, but common sense got a hold of me and I decided not to."  
  
"Good thing, too." She wrinkled up her nose at him. "But seriously, what did you call it?"  
  
"Serenity," he said softly, his voice low and warm.  
  
"Serenity? That's beautiful..."  
  
"It just seemed to fit you," he murmured as he leaned in to kiss her.  
  
"Mmm, Mamoru?" she mumbled after a while. He pulled back slightly, eyes soft and   
dark. "Don't you think that we could see that star better from your bedroom window?"  
  
Mamoru laughed, kissed her again, and winked. "Race you back!"  
  
~~~  
  
Review, please! I want to know how you liked it.  
  
Bunny ^_^ 


	2. 

Recently I've had many people asking about this story -- and to answer them, no I   
haven't stopped writing this fic. ^_^ It's going to be slow going, though. Please, try to be   
patient with me! I've been working on this for a while now, and I thought I'd send it out  
as a little peace offering. Hope you like!  
  
The Misadventures of Mrs. Tuxedo Kamen  
by: Star Bunny  
rated: PG  
  
~~~  
Chapter 2a  
~~~  
  
The next day found Usagi racing to the temple for a senshi meeting, very late and in a   
very good mood. Rei, of course, had a few words for their tardy leader.  
  
"You know, Odango, if you were on time for meetings more, you might learn something   
about the enemy and we could figure out how to defeat them."  
  
"But Rei-chan," she whimpered, "it wasn't even my fault today!"  
  
Minako smiled. "I guess you and Mamoru-san had a good anniversary yesterday?"  
  
Usagi sighed in remembrance. "We did... he's so romantic, minna! He bought me a   
star as a wedding present. It's so beautiful; he named it Serenity."  
  
Rei suddenly burst out laughing, amusement showing clearly on her face. "Serenity?   
Could he have come up with a less suitable name? I'll be the first to admit that it was   
romantic... but the thought of him naming *your* star Serenity is just a bit far-fetched."  
  
"Usagi-chan," Ami frowned slightly, "how is your relationship with Mamoru-san going? I   
remember that you couldn't stand each other just a few weeks ago, and now all of that is   
past? Something just doesn't seem right about it."  
  
"Ami-chan, relax. Mamoru and I are under no delusions. We aren't in love. But we are   
married, and we have to at least act civil to each other. Don't worry; we've declared a   
truce."  
  
"I don't know, Usagi," Minako was frowning now, too. "That doesn't seem like a healthy   
relationship to me, either. It just sounds like you're using him."  
  
"Of course not!" Usagi was indignant. "How could you think that I would do a thing like   
that?"  
  
Minako shrugged. Out of all the senshi, she was the newest, and was still trying to work   
her way into the group. She supposed that she didn't know Usagi well enough to make   
that judgment.  
  
Makoto shook her head warily. "Well, if you're not using him, then the only possibility is   
that he is using you. You're not in love - what type of man would do something like this   
for a woman he didn't love? Only one who wanted something out of the deal."  
  
"Mako-chan!" Usagi's voice was laced with disbelief and hurt. None of them seemed to   
understand the deep complexity of her relationship to Mamoru. True, they had their   
differences, but she was sure that it would work out eventually. They both had too much   
honor to not see this through. "Mamoru is not like that."  
  
"Usagi-chan," Ami spoke up, her voice soft and soothing, "We're not trying to hurt you.   
We just want to make sure that you're not being blinded by your affections for Tuxedo   
Kamen."  
  
"Minna," she whispered horribly, "can't you see that I'm happy? Please don't ruin that."   
Her voice held a note of pleading in it that convinced the girls that, at least for now, they   
should leave Usagi's marital issues alone.  
  
An awkward silence ensued for a few moments before Luna and Artemis sauntered into   
the room.  
  
"Good," Luna smiled. "You're all here."  
  
Artemis leapt up onto one of the chairs before he started talking. "The enemy hasn't   
made any move in several weeks. Since all of the rainbow crystals have been found, we   
can expect their next move to be to take them away from us," he then looked at Usagi,   
"and from Tuxedo Kamen. But we cannot allow this to happen."  
  
"The loss of the rainbow crystals," Luna picked up, "would mean the loss of the Silver   
Crystal, and possibly the loss of the princess. That is a risk we are not willing to take.   
The computer data indicates that the Dark Kingdom will probably attempt another attack   
sometime in the next few days, so you should all be on your guard. Usagi-chan, I also   
want you to keep a close watch on Mamoru-san. Make sure he knows that he will   
probably be the target of an attack.  
  
"We have information to indicate that the enemy has developed a device which allows   
them to locate the rainbow crystals when they are on a person - that means that they will   
probably be able to learn your civilian form and attack you when you are more helpless.  
  
"Usagi-chan, since you carry our crystal, be especially careful not to go places where   
you are alone or might be in danger. Stick close to the other senshi."  
  
"I'll try to be good," Usagi replied, just a hint of teasing in her voice.  
  
"Well," Luna cleared her throat, "with that all decided, I thought that maybe we could do   
some training to be more prepared..."  
  
But Usagi was no longer listening. She was thinking about their earlier conversation. It   
really was unfair for the girls to say such mean things about Mamoru-san. They didn't   
know him like she did! And even though their marriage left much to be desired, she   
somehow knew that they were both going to do whatever they could to make it work.  
  
But just in case... she decided that she would speak with Mamoru later on to see what he   
thought about it.  
  
~~~  
  
Please review!  
  
Bunny ^_^ 


End file.
